


The prince and his fascinating sex addiction

by maknaemilk



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Crack, Dark Crack, F/M, Gay Sex, Horses, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Necrophilia, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Physical Therapy, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Addiction, Sibling Incest, Therapy, Vomiting, beastiality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maknaemilk/pseuds/maknaemilk
Summary: You follow the prince and his naughty sex adventures ;)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story with a friend during our English classes so please don't take this seriously, this is pure for entertainment and it's pure crack. Idk what this is lmfao kajflksajflksdjaf. Also, please read the tags first.

A long time ago, there was a prince who liked to suck d. He wasn’t gay tho, he just liked the feeling of a warm d in his mouth. 

Everytime he would suck the d of his brother and say ‘‘no homo’’ and that didn’t make it gay, they also decided one of them was adopted so it wasn’t incest and all was good. 

His brother was only 6 years old tho but he didn’t tell him to stop, he was probably in shock or something because he liked it so much. That’s what he told himself every night when he heard his little brother cry next to his own room in the castle after his big stallion d had been forced down his throat once more.

From that day the prince never wanted to see his younger brother again, he had to find another dude to fuck, he decided that it had to be his dad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Necrophilia warning. Oops. Idek what this crap is anymore omg-

One night he kidnapped him and put his d in his throat as deep as possible, his father puked all over him and that felt really nice. It was really nice and slippery and from that day the prince wanked every night to his father’s distorted face when he puked all over his thick long veiny d. A half year later his dad died in a car accident, so now he basically wanked on the face of his dead father.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what this is pls :'D

After some time, the prince got bored by that as well (lack of reaction) and since he wasn’t gay he decided that it was time to go out and find some good hole to fook. 

When he found a hole, he put his d in there as deep as possible, he felt his seed flooding out his d, it felt wonderful, he was addicted to orgasms. 

He didn’t know how many girls he had impregnated in town and he lowkey got attacked by the fathers of the girls that attacked his castle, so he decided to move to another country (he kidnapped his 6 yo brother to come with him) and since he didn’t want to impregnate more girls and since he wasn’t gay he decided to fook the horse that stood in the stable of the castle in Japan, since he fled there. 

Ow, and he also forced his brother (who he kidnapped) to fook the horse too, he liked to watch while they were doing their thing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice start of 2021 :D

The prince got kind of bored by the horse as well so he instead went to another stable to find a stallion and force the stallion to fook him which was fun although he almost got ripped apart but that was kind of a nice feeling. 

He started thinking about being gay, cause i mean he fooked a male horse, but he pushed that feeling out of the window and went on fooking everything that moved. 

His brother started to meet up with a girl and he hid away from the prince because he was scared that the prince was going to fook the girl too. The prince didn’t understand why his brother thought that. He would never fook the girl his dirty younger brother liked.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day he put his huge d in the hole of the girl his brother liked, he just couldn’t stand the temptation. 

His brother was heartbroken because the girl now only wanted to fook the prince and not him, and yes she was also 6 years old. 

Anyways, the prince no longer had interest in the girl so he refused to fook her. 

He decided he had to find another fuck buddy, it didn’t took him long. In 4 hours he had found a new one. They fooked multiple times, but when they fooked for the 5th time, the police interupted them.


	6. Chapter 6

Apparently the guy he fooked was a criminal. 

He and his fook buddy did get 5 years in jail for fooking in public. 

The prince was now 23 years old after being in prison for 5 years. 

He didn’t waste his time there though because there were a lot of strong muscled thick ass men in jail who could fook him. 

The guards in jail didn’t do anything about it because they thought it was hot so they joined the prince and his fooking. 

As you might imagine, the prince’s reputation wasn’t that well except for his fooking skills. 

When he got out of jail the jail director forced him to go to a therapist. 

He didn’t want to, but he had no choice.


	7. Chapter 7

He decided to go, mabye the therapist liked fooking as well, he thought. 

So the prince went to his first therapy session on Thursday. 

When he walked into the room, he smelled strawberries which reminded him of the strawberry smelled condoms he used to use which immediately made him emotional (he wiped some tears off his cheeks and sniffed snot back in his nose) and h0rny at the same time. 

And that’s how his therapy session started. 

When his eye caught the therapist, his d moved a little, he was so h0rny.


	8. Chapter 8

The therapist had huge boobs, almost as big as his head, her ass looked really nice as well. 

He wanted to walk towards her and put his d deep in her. 

Well one thing was clear after all, he wasn’t completely gay :D 

Anyways, the therapist was thick asf and the prince was turned on so he wanted to introduce himself to her with a cheesy pick up line, he said ''for some reason, probably because I just got out of jail, I was feeling a little off today, but when you came along, you definitely turned me on.''

The therapist looked at him with eyes as big as footballs. 

The prince thought she didn’t understand what he wanted from her so he decided he had to be clearer to her.


	9. Chapter 9

He pulled off all his clothes, his big d had finally some space. 

He walked towards her once his big stallion d had sprung free and was now bouncing with every step. 

The therapist screeched at the sight of the prince’s 31 inch d. 

The prince felt encouraged and pressed his d to her body. 

He started exploring her body with his d. 

The woman screamed as hard as she could. 

She liked it so much he thought. 

The prince’s eyes widened in shock as he got biatch slapped by the therapist and he fell with his own thick booty on the cold floor. 

'‘U is a disgustang little cOw. I don’t want thy p3nis.'' 

She said while throwing it back. 

The prince loved tiktok dances, so started to dance with the therapist and recorded it, he was still naked tho.


	10. Chapter 10

The video did go viral and the prince became a tiktok hype. 

However, the video got taken down after a while because the governance of Japan didn’t think it was appropriate for a 23 y/o naked prince who had been in jail for 5 years and was fleeing from his home town to be viral in Japan. 

The prince got kind of depressed because he wasn’t that much of a tiktok hype anymore and it distracted him from his addiction but he was still going to his therapist sessions, which was fun.


End file.
